Huntik: Treasure of the Gods
by Rainy-Day-Righter-234
Summary: We all know the story of Huntik. Were Lok is training to be an Ace Seeker but what if he was already a Seeker before the series began. This Lok will be smarter faster have a few new titans and will be a stronger character all around especially when they learn of the hidden God amulets. So join Lok, Sophie, Dante, Zhalia and Cherit for their best adventure yet.
**Huntik Seekers and Secrets: Treasure of the Gods**

 **My first fan fiction, hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE CHANGES I MAKE TO THE MAIN PLOT LINE AND ANY IDEAS I COME UP WITH!**

" **Person Speaking"**

' **Person Thinking'**

 **Prologue: Learning the Secret**

It was a cold rainy day in Scotland at the home of the Lamberts; Lok awaits his father's return."Lok calm down," said the mother of young Lok with a sigh, "your father will get hear soon." Sandra Lambert the young mother of Lok has Bright blond hair a few shades darker than Lok and the same blue eyes as him. Her eyes are hidden behind small, red, oval glasses that when she looks over them she means business. She wears a pink sweater over the top of a brown collared shirt and long black skirt down to her ankles. Sandra a retired seeker for the foundation and the wife of top seeker Eathon Lambert gave up being a seeker when she fell pregnant with Lok.

Lok a young 8 year old boy bundling with energy, wanted his father home so he could show him something he found in the woods not far from his house he was so excited if he didn't tell someone soon he would burst. Lok had short spiky light blond hair and wide blue eyes full of curiosity. He wears a simple white button up short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve blue shirt under that. His legs are covered with a pair of worn comfortable jeans and he has a knack for puzzles and languages of any shape or form.

Lok's older sister Cathy Lambert a 12 year old girl with short cut blond hair the same shade as her mothers and sky blue eyes of her father. While Cathy, fuscous more on schooling than legends and myths, her younger brother wants to explore the possibility of these myths trying to find the hidden secrets of the world. She wears a high collar, grey, long sleeve shirt with blue jeans being almost in high school she reads a lot and talks to her friends. Cathy was staying with a friend for a week because of summer vacation and only left yesterday.

The sound of a car pulling up out front alerted Lok and his Mother. The sound of a door closing and a trunk opening a closing alerts them to the fact that Eathon Lambert was home. The door opened and revealed a Man with sky blue eyes and short brown hair as well as moustache on his upper lip. He wears an old tattered button up shirt with an old brown backpack on his back. "Honey I'm Home-ooff," said Eathon as Lok tackled him to the ground "Hey Lok," He said trying to recover his breath.

"Hey dad, hey dad I have something to show you," said an exited Lok jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Ok Lok what is it you want to show me?" said Eathon.

"It's in my room I'll go get it," and with that Lok was running up the stairs to get the amulet he found in the woods a week ago.

 **¤FLASHBACK¤**

 _Lok was running through the woods at the back of his house away from some crows that thought he was invading their nests. "Why Are You Attacking Me!" yelled Lok as he ran through the wood trying to avoid the birds. As he ran he ducked under branches and avoided the trees. 'Got to keep moving' he thought 'there' he jumped over a log and started rolling down a hill into the roots of a tree and smacked head first into the tree. "Ouch!" exclaimed Lok, "that hurt." As Lok stood up he looked up and saw a birds nest falling down, 'got to catch the nest the babies could get hurt' as he dived and caught the nest but there were no eggs in it. "That was close," He said while wiping his brow but something caught his eye, "what's this?" he said pulling on a black cord and from within the nest a small golden amulet was attached._

 _The amulet had six points three on each side with connecting parts making it look like wings with a spike coming out of the top and bottom of it, a smooth aquamarine gem was sitting in the centre of the amulet. Lok grabbed the amulet and his mind was assaulted with visions of himself and a bird with a golden Roman helmet and Egyptian necklace with the same colour gem in the centre. Six wings covered in blue feathers diving down and destroying something that couldn't be made out. Lok looked at the amulet a said the few words that would change his life forever. "Descend, Solwing," exclaimed Lok as a green-blue light emanated from the amulet as the bird from his vision landed on his shoulder. "Are you Solwing?" Lok asked the bird as the bird nodded his head._

 _Before Lok could ask another question a loud squawk broke through the silence as the bids that were chasing him before dive-bombed him and Solwing. Solwing flew up and started defending Lok from the birds when the birds realised Solwing was top bird they quickly fled. Solwing descended to Lok's shoulder as he excitedly exclaimed, "You were awesome were going to be the best of friends," Solwing sensing this nodded his head as well._

 **¤Present Time¤**

"Where's Lok going?" asked Sandra.

"He said he had something to show me," said Eathon as he looked at Sandra, "do you know what it is?"

"No this is the first I've heard of it," she said with a sigh as they heard footsteps coming down the stair. Lok ran up to his father with his hands behind his back.

"So what did you want to show me?" said Eathon.

"This," said Lok happily as he showed them the amulet hanging from a black cord. Eathon and Sandra couldn't believe their eyes there little boy was holding an amulet not just any amulet an amulet with a titan inside and by the looks of Lok knew that it held a titan.

Eathon was in shock his child discovered a titan he was proud but wasn't looking forward to the explanation that was going to follow. Sandra was a seeker and still had titans but she had seen this titan before, it was a Solwing a recon titan that have been known to be fiercely loyal and if Lok was anything like his father he would be one of the most powerful seekers in existence.

"So want to see him," said Lok.

"See who?" asked his father.

"My friend," replied his son.

"Who's your friend Lok?" asked his mother.

"Solwing," said Lok calmly as a green light appeared and then a blue bird with six wings and a golden roman helmet appeared on Lok's shoulder. "Mum, Dad meet, Solwing" said Lok as Solwing let of a cry then bowed the best he could.

"Lok do you know what Solwing is?" asked Eathon.

"A bird?" answered Lok not knowing what his dad meant.

"No Lok," said is mother calmly, "Solwing is a titan a majestic creature from another world."

"If he is than are there others like him?" asked Lok in response.

"Yes Lok there are," said Eathon as he brought out another amulet. The amulet was dark grey as a base looking like a wolf's head with two over lapping silver spiles looking like wolf ears with a green gem stone in the centre of the amulet. "Materialise, Jirwolf!" exclaimed Eathon as flash of blue and green light another titan appeared. Unlike Solwing this titan was standing on four legs and had a beast-like shape. The wolf had a long blue-grey tail and underbelly fur with a goatee in the same colour. His eyes were a piercing green the same shade as the amulet gem. His body was dark blue with many light blue particles that shined like stars in the night sky.

"Wow!," exclaimed Lok seeing the new titan in front of him, Jirwolf looked around and went up to Lok and nuzzled his face against his hand. "Hey that tickles," said Lok as Jirwolf's goatee tickled his hand.

"Lok," said his father sternly, "we need to talk."

 **CHAPTER 1: THE START OF AN ADVENTURE**

 **§TIME SKIP: 8 YEARS LATER§**

Lok, wearing a brown hat and explore clothes consisting of jacket; shirt, pants and belt harness was climbing through an almost destroyed tunnel with a flame torch as his only source of light. After coming to the end of the tunnel he was in, wide open cannon with a giant statue on the other side. 'There is my goal' he thought looking at the statue and taking out a length of rope swinging over to the other side. As he swung the area where he came from collapsed, 'that was close' thought Lok taking out an old worn piece of paper. 'So I have to press them in geometric order alight' and so he did the circle of the eye, the line of the eyebrow, the triangle of the nose and the rectangle of the mouth. When he pushed the rectangle it clamped around his hand and the seeling started to collapse. "WHOAAA!" exclaimed Lok as he fell then there was a bright flash of light.

"… and that concludes today's lesson, please remember to study for the final test tomorrow," said the teacher at the front of the room.

'What? Oh I fell asleep again and I don't know what the test is about maybe I should ask someone, yeah I'll ask her wait were did She go, damn I got lost in thought again.' Lok gathered his things and left the room looking for Sophie Casterwill the one person he knew would have the information he needed.

Lok had changed much in the eight years of learning about seekers and titans. He is fairly tall at the age of sixteen standing at 6"2'. His clothing choice has changed a lot he wears a long sleeve black hooded shirt with a short sleeve white button up over the top. The white shirt has three blue lines down the arms and each side the same shade as his eyes. His legs are covered with jeans that look sturdy and used with noticeable padding around the knees and shins. On his feet are white and blue steel caped high-top shoes that look a lot like boots. His hair has become shaggier but still kept the spiked shape. His eyes dance with mirth and untold determination, determination to finding his long lost father.

As a seeker, Lok in a word is a prodigy, at age 10 he was able to invoke a Calaban titan one of the strongest non-legendary titans there is for over five minutes. Calaban looks like an Aztec warrior with long white hair and a blue armour and face mask. A double edged spear is Lok's Calaban favoured weapon of choice even though he carries a large hook sword and small dagger. Lok was given Calaban by the Huntik Foundation leader after he befriended him. The leader name is a man named Metz and even though he was bedridden he still held the spark of life. Metz had given him Calaban a few months before his father disappeared; Metz told him that this titan once belonged to a dear friend of his. Calaban's amulet holds a dark blue gem on a grey egg-shaped amulet with black lines running around it. The amulet has four spikes coming out of it. His titan collection has grown from just Solwing to what he has now; a Springer, Calaban, Freelancer, his father's Jirwolf, Kyroptero and Raijin the Thunderbolt.

Lok's first titan was a little blue-purple critter. It looks like a cross between a fox and a squirrel with two tails. His eyes are deep black around a small blue pupil that shines like a blue flame in the night. The little guys name is Springer and has a love for traps and puzzles that rivals Lok's. Springers amulet holds a blue gem situated on a small replication of springers head.

Freelancer looks like a knight garbed in French armour with a large shield and a large glove used to hold a big white lance. The armour is blue in colour accented in gold with brown leather undergarments. Lok got Freelancer from Dante Vale as a birthday gift when he was 11; Freelancer is one of Lok's most loyal titans. Freelancer's amulet holds a pearl gem in the centre of a shield of blue accented in gold.

Kyroptero was found by Lok when he was 13. Lok went exploring one of the caves close to his house and found the amulet suspended from a stalagmite. Kyroptero amulet holds a purple gem surrounded by a gold circle that spreads out to look like wings. Stone like structures descend from the bottom of the amulet getting smaller as they reach the tip of the gold wings. Kyroptero is a large purple bat with red eyes that glow even in low light. A set of claw attached to the base of his wings. At the tip of the wings is a large spike and sharp taloned feet used to hold onto the ceiling of caves. Kyroptero body looks like a large stalagmite when his wings are close to his body. Kyroptero is an espionage titan good at stealth which can be good when planning a sneak attack.

Raijin was the first titan Lok gained on a mission from the Huntik foundation. Lok was fifteen and on summer break when Dante forwarded the mission saying that he needed experience. The mission took Lok to Japan where a mass of lightning storms were surging around Shinjuku, Tokyo and the surrounding settlements. When Lok got there he headed up Mt. Fuji to wear the storms were strongest. Up the top of the mountain a small shrine holding a katana, was the resting place of Raijin and he has quickly become Lok's second strongest titan after defeating an organisation member with a Breaker titan that was ordered with the intention of retrieving Raijin. Raijin had a red and blue face with dark grey skin. A mane of long white hair flows from his head and piercing yellow eyes. He wears a black GI accented in red with his arms and legs wrapped in bandages. Raijin carries a sword charged with lightning and rides on a board of electricity. Raijin's amulet holds a green stone surrounded by a green and black shell like shape with silver lightning bolts extending from each of the four corners.

Jirwolf was the last gift given to Lok by his father. A month after Eathon's disappearance a package came for Lok in the mail containing a cat like statue, a letter written on what looked like old worn paper and a small box containing Jirwolf's amulet.

 **§FLASHBACK§**

 _Dear, Lok_

 _If you're reading this then that means I have disappeared in my search for the Amulet of Will. Don't be sad Lok but I know you to well and you will be sad. Lok don't forget what I have taught you and remember that no matter where I am I will always be with you Lok in spirit,_

 _Love your father._

 **§PRESTENT§**

The letter even though small in length left small tears in Lok's eyes but they were clouded by an untold determination that many had never seen before. Lok's seeker powers only grew as a response from that incident and his astounding spell list is short but all are powerful and useful spells that have helped Lok in his life as a seeker.

Sophie Casterwill a young sixteen year old girl, standing at about 5 foot 7" fairly tall for a girl her age. Her hair is wavy and light brown reaching lower back with a stand over her shoulder. Her eyes a deep emerald green that hold vast knowledge and untold wisdom for one so young. A small nose, pink full lips and an alabaster skin tone with no blemishes make her seem other worldly. Her clothing consists of a deep magenta coloured, modest, sleeveless top that leaves her shoulder bare. With separate sleeves beaning held up by red belts that reached her delicate hands ending in dark purple frills. A choker of the same magenta colour is worn around her neck. She wears red skirt going to mid-thigh with knee height pink striped socks with the right pushed down a little bit and white and purple high-top shoes.

Out in the courtyard Sophie was planning on walking home when someone got her attention. "Hey your Sophie right?" questioned Lok.

"Yes I am but what do you want" she replied snobbishly.

"Well you're the smartest girl in the class, and I bummed out on the review today so I was thinking, could help me study," said the cheerful blond boy.

"Look, Lok was it?" say said as he nodded, "you seem nice and all but I don't think I can help you," not looking up from here crossword puzzle.

"You like crosswords?" asked Lok.

"They're an exercise to keep my mind sharp," she replied curtly.

"I bet I can finish that thing in less than two minutes, will you help me study?" She just stared at him.

 **§LESS THAN TWO MINUTES LATER§**

Lok was walking along a low stone wall next to one of the canals in Venice. "I can't believe it you finished that crossword in ninety seconds." Sophie said in awe.

"Ninety seconds, man I thought I did it faster," he said off handily.

"You did it all with crossing anything out, a deals a deal I will help you study," replied the girl.

"Well you don't have too I don't want to make you uncomfortable," said Lok rubbing the back of his head.

"A deal is a deal, so let's go Lok," said Sophie as Lok led her to his dorm.

 **§LOK'S DORM ROOM 5 MINUTES LATER§**

"Sorry about the mess I wasn't expecting gests," said Lok as he led Sophie into his dorm room. The room was quite large but covered in rubbish and puzzles as well lining the shelves were statues that his father collected before he disappeared. A cat like statue was sitting above a large couch.

"No wonder you solved the crossword so fast," said Sophie in a teasing manner, as she picked up an object that separates into two parts, "you're a huge nerd."

"Well most of this belonged to my dad," said Lok off handily.

"Hey what's that?" said Sophie heading over to the cat like statue on a high shelf.

"Uh Sophie?" questioned Lok as she headed over to the statue.

"I just want to take a look," said Sophie as she reached up trying to grab it.

"Sophie, be careful that belonged to my dad!" exclaimed Lok going over to try and stop her but it was in vain as the statue went flying and shattered on the ground. Within the rubble there was a journal and a silver amulet with a deep green gem with two inter twining spikes below the gem and two more straight ones framing the other two. When Lok looked over at the rubble he saw the amulet and diary and was assaulted by images of his father and the titan inside the amulet.

 **¤FLASHBACK¤**

 _A nine year old Lok was running around the yard with Solwing flying in the sky. As Lok looked up at Solwing he sighed. "Lok what's wrong?" questioned his father._

" _I want to be able to fly with Solwing but there is no seeker power I know about that can let me fly," said Lok in reply. In the year after Lok learnt about seekers, titans, the Huntik Foundation and the Organisation. Lok had been learning all he could about seeker powers he is a natural at it, he already has many useful spells under his belt and another titan thanks to his father. His new titan is a little blue-purple critter. It looks like a cross between a fox and a squirrel with two tails. His eyes are deep black around a small blue pupil that shines like a blue flame in the night. The little guys name is Springer and has a love for traps and puzzles that rivals Lok's._

" _I can help with that," said his father holding up an amulet and yelled, "Kipperin, led me your wings." Out from the amulet in a flash of green light a green titan appeared. Kipperin had two big brown eyes with short white hair. Four tentacles dangled down form the arms and shoulders. Four great wings extended from his back the wings looked like giant bat wings a brown colouring with a yellow semicircle on each. The titan flew down to Eathon waiting for it orders. "Lok, this is Kipperin he's a flying type titan that can carry titans and humans that can't fly," explained Eathon._

" _So I get to fly with Solwing because of Kipperin," said Lok turning to Kipperin, "Thank-you kipperin for giving me a chance to fly." Kipperin flew around to Lok's back and the two top tentacles wrapped around his armpits and the bottom two around his waist. With that Kipperin took off and Lok came level to Solwing who was shocked to see his friend flying next to him. "Ha-ha, this is so much fun!" yelled Lok while Kipperin did a loop-da-loop._

**¤Present Time¤**

Lok was in shock this was Kipperin and his father journal that if he was correct told the location of the ancient Amulet of Will. "Lok I'm so sorry," said Sophie as she headed over to be where Lok was looking at the amulet.

When she got over she gasped at the picture on the front of the journal. 'I know I've seen that before,' thought Sophie as she looked over at Lok as he picked up the amulet and bonded instantly with Kipperin as they were old friends. Lok put the amulet away as Sophie started going through the journal. "Leonardo de Vinci sketches, Drawings of ancient tablets, what is this?" she said.

Lok looking over her shoulder and placed his hand on the side of the book asked, "Is this a treasure map?"

Sophie looked at him and said, "Sort of Lok, we need to get this book to Dante Vale, he's a local expert on all thing like this," just as she finished talking a man in a suit jumped through the window. Sophie reacted by pulling a blanket from the couch over them to shield them from the glass.

The man in the suit stood up and said, "Give us the book and no one gets hurt."

"Lok we've got to run!" exclaimed Sophie knowing who these guys were.

"Augerfrost," said the man as his hand was covered with a blue energy.

Two more suits came through the door with their hands glowing blue as well. "Lok run," said Sophie pushing him through the legs of the suit guarding the door as she vaulted over the top of them smashing the door shut.

 **§THE STREETS OF VENICE§**

"Raypulse!" was yelled as Lok and Sophie ducked the orange lightning as it hit the stone wall of the alley they were just in.

"Keep running Lok you need to get to Dante Vale," said Sophie in between breaths as they ran through the streets of Venice. They ran down an alley as two suits cut them off as Lok exited they alley he saw Sophie caught between the two suits.

"Sophie!" yelled Lok in alarm.

"Just get the book to Dante Vale Lok, I can take care of myself!" she yelled.

"But Sophie," said Lok in a soft tone.

"Just run!" she yelled back at him and with that he took off. "When I said I can take care of myself I meant it," she said as she through the suit over her shoulder and kicked the other in the head.

As Lok was running two more suits cut him off in an alley way. "Now you're all alone kid, just give us the book," said the guy on the left. Lok just smirked.

"What are you smirking about boy?" said the suit on the left in an irritated tone. "Just the fact, that there are only two of you, this will be too easy... for me that is," said Lok with in a calm tone.

"What there's no way he can get passed us, Auge-AHH!" said the suit.

Lok had smashed into the side of the suit yelling "Overslam!" Lok smashed into the other suit as he fell unconscious he whispered, "Redcap." In a flash of red light, a tall skinny creature with long gold claws, armour adorning his body and a red visor for eyes. The creature roared before charging Lok.

"Dragonfist!" yelled Lok as his fist was covered with a red orange energy punched the creature in the face. The creature went flying into the alley wall and screamed. Lok watched it dissolve back into red light that headed to the unconscious suit. 'Damn,' thought Lok, 'Kipperin is the only other titan that I have with me besides Springer and Solwing, the others are with Dante as mum won't let me have them while at school, god damn it mum maybe this will teacher her I need them with me!' With a sigh Lok headed off to a quiet place to think and look in his father's journal before finding Dante.

 **§ON A ROOF TOP IN VENICE§**

Sophie landed on a rooftop with a blue glow disappearing from her legs. 'Now were have I seen the symbol before,' thought Sophie as her mind was assaulted by images.

 **§FLASHBACK§**

" _Mummy, Daddy!" yelled a young Sophie while the fire raged in her parent's house. Sophie looked up at the fire place and saw a symbol._

 **§PRESENT§**

"What was that?" Sophie said allowed. As she looked around the rooftop seeing 2 suits and two titans approaching one was a red cap the other was a spider like titan with one eye situated on its bug like body. "Looks like I will have to get serious," said Sophie as she placed an amulet around her neck. The amulet had a pearl coloured gem surrounded by a miniature Knight helmet with two horns like structures rising into the air while another point descends from the gem. As the suits got ready to attack a man hidden in the shadows suddenly disappeared.

 **§ON A ROOF TOP SOMEWERE IN VENICE§**

Lok sat with his legs dangling over the side of the building while he looked through the journal trying to find out where his dad was looking for the amulet of will. As he was flicking through the book a page caught his eye. "The secret of the amulet of will sleeps with the golem," said Lok then it hit him, "The Legend of The Golem of Prague, is that were the quest for the amulet begins."

"What have you got there friend?" said a raspy voice from behind Lok.

"Cherit what do you want I need to find Dante do you know where he is." A small weight plopped itself on his shoulder he turned to see a pure white gargoyle with small horns on his head. The creature had bat like wings on its back and golden eyes full of lifetimes of knowledge.

"Yes I do Lok he went out shopping he should be home now," said the small titan as Lok stood up.

"Good, come on lets go Cherit," said Lok.

 **§At A SHADY EMPTY WHEARHOUSE§**

"Sir," said a suit as a tall lanky man with greasy hair, small beady eyes hidden behind tinted glasses walked past, "The book has yet to be recovered, the boy was more resourceful than we thought." The Lanky man was standing playing with a canister around his neck next to an amulet with a red gem that looked like a manta ray. Another man with short cut blond hair and wearing a military uniform with white gloves on his hand with an amulet with a blue gem situated on a bears head.

"Sir," said a female suit looking at Defoe, "there was a girl with him and she gave some of us some resistance."

"Does it look like this girl concerns me no we go after the boy only," he said with a sneer.

"Defoe, Sir," said the Man in uniform, "what are your orders?"

"My orders Grier," said the man identified as Defoe to the army man with a look of superiority, "Are to capture the boy and the book by any means necessary, you are allowed to use your titans."

"Yes sir, men go!" shouted Grier as he and his men ran out of the warehouse.

 **§SOMEWERE IN THE STREETS OF VENICE§** __

"Now what is the fastest way to Dante's from hear?" Lok asked himself.

"Hey you!" yelled a suit as he charged at Lok.

"Damn got to run," said Lok as he started running away from the suit to get them out of the market street. Lok kept running ducking and weaving until he came to a bridge where his path was blocked by a red cap. 'Shit!' yelled Lok in his head as he came to a screeching stop in front of it.

"Hehehe, no were to run," said a suit with a smirk as to say I got you now.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is my father's journal," spoke Lok with confidence as he clutched his father's journal in front of his body.

"Touchram!" yelled a suit as the blast of green energy hit the bridge in front of Lok. The blast sent him flying over the railing with the book and with a might splash he landed in the canal.

"Defoe sir," spoke a suit into his earpiece, "the journal is ruined and the boy has disappeared."

"Wait for me to get there we'll find the boy from there," said Defoe from the other end of the ear piece.

 **§THE EDGE OF A CANAL NOT TO FAR AWAY§**

Small bubbles were floating the surface of the canal. A shadowy figure was rising from beneath the water. Lok gasped as he broke the surface of the water taking a deep breath of air. Lok swam over to the side of the canal. "Damn-pant-dad's journal is-pant- ruined," cursed Lok in-between gasps of breath as he hauled himself out of the water way. 'I really need to get to Dante otherwise if I come up against anything stronger than a Redcap or Mindrone I'm going to be a goner,' thought Lok. Lok got up steadily and started running to the residence of Dante Vale. As Lok was running, Defoe and Grier and the suits arrived at the location that Lok fell in the canal.

"The boy went in the water from hear," spoke a suit while saluting.

"Has he come up yet for air?" questioned Defoe looking at the suit.

"No sir he hasn't," said the suit sounding confused at the question.

"The boy has obviously swum away from the area and with the amount of racket we have caused Dante Vale is probably going to find him and the Journal first!" Defoe growled slamming his fist on the railing of the bridge. "Find him at all cost!" he yelled at everyone.

 **§IN THE STREETS OF VENICE NOT FAR FROM THE RESIDENCE OF DANTE VALE§**

'Almost there,' thought Lok as he ran through the streets trying to get to Dante Vales house. 'Just a few more blocks to go,' he said in his head as he ran not noticing a Mindrone hidden in the shadows.

"We have a location," yelled a suit to the other two with him. "Quick inform, Defoe so we can head him off," said another.

"Defoe sir," said the women into her ear piece, "We have found him we are going to head him off," she finished cutting the transmission.

"Are wonderful," said Defoe to Grier who was standing behind him walking at a leisured pace, "the boy is about to be captured and I can pay a visit to my old foe Dante Vale."

Lok was running into a street when he saw Dante's house 'Yes I'm almost there,' he chanted in his head only to be cut off from reaching it by a loud raw. 'OH SHIT!' he yelled in his head as he ducked a swipe from a Redcap only to be hit by two Raypulse from to suits sending him into the wall. "Ahhh!" yelled Lok as his back painfully impacted the wall of the front gate.

"Give us the book little boy," taunted a suit with brown hair.

"The first clue, I've gotten in eight years about my father and you want me to give it up, NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" yelled Lok with his three amulets humming in agreement.

"Well then," began the suit only to be cut off by a tall man holding a large shopping bag full of groceries. He was about 6 foot 2" the same height as Lok. He is garbed wearing a long tan trench coat black-grey long sleeve shirt and long white pants. His head is covered in shortish auburn hair with three strands over the right side of his face. His hazel-gold eyes are hidden behind green tinted aviator sunglasses.

"Uh excuse me can someone get the door I'm loaded down with groceries," he said while moving the bag in his hands as he stepped closer to Lok.

"Augerfrost," said a suit as the blue light headed for the man a shield coloured purple and orange appeared before him absorbing the blast leaving the top of the bag a little burnt.

While the suits attention was on the man Lok whispered the word, "Everfight," and a fiery coloured mist appeared around him healing him from where he lay.

The suits moved into formation around the two as the man asked Lok, "Hey Lok, can you fight?"

"Yeah I can Dante but can you take on the titans while I get the suits?" answered Lok with his own question his answer was a nod of his head.

"Now on my mark … go!" Yelled Dante as he through the bag in the air and brought out an amulet, while Lok jumped over the top of the suit bringing out his own amulet.

"Come out and play, Calaban!" yelled Dante when in a blue light Dante's Calaban appeared next to him holding a large hook sword.

Lok behind the suits held up his amulet and chanted, "Peirce them, Solwing," and in a flash of aquamarine light Solwing appeared from the amulet flying into the sky ready to dive down on the redcaps and the one Mindrone waiting on the wall. The suits looked around but smirked they had one more titan than them they could win.

"Hey Dante!" called Lok from his position behind the suits, "they think they can win with their 'superior' numbers," he finished sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Well then," spoke Dante with fake worry as he rummaged is hand in a pocket of his coat, "lets even the odds, descend Solwing," he finished as another Solwing like Lok's flew up and sored beside it.

"Now!" yelled Dante as he and Calaban jumped off the roof with his fists glowing orange identifying a Dragonfist.

"Solwing take out the Mindrone and then help Calaban while I get these guys," said Lok to his faithful titan.

Lok charged into the middle of the suits as Dante landed in a roll on the ground and came face to face with a Mindrone. "Look behind you," spoke Dante calmly to the titan. As the titan turned Dante's Solwing pierced it right through its large eye dispersing it back to its master. "One down," said Dante as he turned around to face Calaban as he blocked a Redcap from decapitating his master and friend, "two to go."

As Lok landed in the middle of the suits he landed in a handstand and kicked two of the suits in the face. Lok then jumped back in a backflip over third to dodge a poorly aimed Raypulse. "Touchram!" yelled Lok and the green spell hit the back of the stunted suit throwing them into a dumpster against the wall. "Solwing end it!" yelled Lok to his faithful bird as it severed the Mindrone in two. "Dante one left end it now!" called Lok to Dante.

"You herded him Calaban end it," spoke Dante as the blue warrior severed the recap in two while it cried out in pain.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled a suit to the other as the third climbed out of the dumpster.

"Well Lok," spoke Dante as Solwing and Calaban returned to their respective amulets, "shall we go inside."

"Lead the way," said Lok as his own Solwing returned to his own amulet.

 **§INSIDE THE HOME OF DANTE VALE§**

"So Lok," started Dante, "What reason has you running around Venice away from the organisation?" Lok started to dig in his back pocket and pulled out a brown journal with an imprinted pattern on the front.

"This is what had me running around all of Venice Dante," said Lok pointing to the journal, "this belonged to my father Dante, this is his journal which led to the resting place of the ancient amulet of will." Dante had a thoughtful look on his face then it hit him, "Wait what do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"Well," started Lok and then he flipped it open showing Dante the ruined book, "The book was ruined when organisation nocked… no blasted me into the canal."

"Well Lok..." started Dante as the sound of multiple footsteps reached their ears. They look out the window to see eight different suits and two others one wearing a jacket and the other looking like he belonged in the army. "Well Lok, I think you should go grab your amulets?" said Dante with a grin on his face.

"Good idea Dante," said Lok with a similar grin on his face he went to retrieving them.


End file.
